1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments relate to a display apparatus capable of improving durability, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses are being replaced by portable thin flat panel display apparatuses. In particular, flat panel display apparatuses, such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a liquid crystal display apparatus, have excellent image quality characteristics.